project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Squirtle Line/RBY
In Pokémon Blue and Red, Squirtle can be chosen as your first Pokémon in Oak's Lab. In Pokémon Yellow, it is given to you by a female police officer in Vermilion City once you have earned the Thunder Badge. Squirtle and its evolutions are amongst the best Pokémon you can get when playing a Generation I game. After the Nidoran lines, it is probably the best line to run quickly through the game. Why? Because Squirtle and its evolutions run into the perfect TM each time they need a new coverage move. Do you need neutral damage against Water-type Pokémon to beat Misty? Use the MegaPunch TM! Lt. Surge has some pesky Electric-type Pokémon? Use this Dig TM you just obtained! Grass-type Pokémon can OHKO you? A little girl will give you the Ice Beam TM! And so on. Thus, the Squirtle line has natural bulk and perfect coverage. In other words, it is really good. However, in Pokémon Yellow, Squirtle is a gift Pokémon, which means that, depending on your Nuzlocke rules, you might not be able to get it. But, if your rules allow you to get gift Pokémon, you will be sure to add it to your team. It is still true that you get it a little late (after the 3rd badge), and a bit underleveled (level 10). But, after Magikarp, it is still among the first Water-type Pokémon you will encounter in your run. And if you give it some good TMs (as BubbleBeam and/or Dig), it will be able to fight trainers very soon. Important Matchups - Yellow = * Rival (Pokémon Tower): If you level Wartortle enough, this fight will be a piece of cake. Fearow, Sandshrew and Eevee won't stand a chance against BubbleBeam. Vulpix, Shellder and Magnemite (which doesn't have any Electric-type move) won't be a threat either. * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Wartortle doesn't like Grass-type moves, especially Gloom's Petal Dance. And, because Squirtle joins at Vermilion City at level 10, you won't have a Blastoise for this fight, except if you level up a lot. If you want to take Erika down with Wartortle, you will need the Ice Beam TM, and 2 X Special (or else Wartortle won't OHKO Erika's Pokémon). If, by chance, your Wartortle has evolved into a Blastoise, one X Special should be enough. * Giovanni (Rocket Hideout, Ground-type): BubbleBeam. It will OHKO his two Ground-type Pokémon. And your turtle should be bulky enough to take down Persian. * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): This fight can be a tedious one, especially if Koga spams Sleep Powder. But, with the Poké Flute, it isn't such a problem. Blastoise can 2HKO Koga's Pokémon with Surf. Just put in your bag some items to heal poison and other status alterations. * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): Just Surf. Fighting-type Pokémon have low Special, and Blastoise is bulky. * Rival (Silph Co.): Blastoise can take down Sandslash and your rival's Fire-type Pokémon. His Water-type Pokémon (Cloyster or Vaporeon) won't be a threat neither: just use Body Slam or Dig. Be careful around his Electric-type Pokémon (Magneton or Jolteon): their only Electric-type move is ThunderShock, so Blastoise can endure it if it isn't too low on HP and use Dig. About Kadabra, any physical move can one-shot it. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): Use your Water-type moves and win. * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Sabrina can be quite a hassle in Pokémon Yellow. Her Abra and Kadabra are able to make your accuracy drop (a Guard Spec. or X Accuracy can help you there), but won't survive a powerful physical move like Dig or Earthquake. However the biggest threat is Alakazam. Even with its bulk, Blastoise can hardly take 2 Psychic without dying (but who can except Psychic-type Pokémon and Chansey?), and you will need two turns to kill Alakazam with a physical move. So, you can give it a X Speed at the beginning of the fight in order to outspeed Kadabra and Alakazam, or use Body Slam and hope for the paralysis. The former is, of course, a safer strategy. * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): Blaine uses Fire-type Pokémon. Blastoise is a Water-type. Just do it. However, their level is high enough that Surf will only 2HKO them; this should not be a problem though, as they can't one-shot Blastoise anyway. * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): Water is strong against ground, right? Well, don't be cocky there, or your Blastoise will die. Dugtrio is fast, and can use Fissure, so be careful. Persian is also a fast Pokémon, and will get a critical hit with Slash EVERY turn. Nidoqueen and Nidoking won't die to Surf, except if Blastoise is overleveled, and will counter with Thunder. So give Blastoise an X Special if you want to avoid this. About Rhydon, well, just Surf it. * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): Sandslash, Exeggcute, your rival's Fire-type and Water-type Pokémon won't be a threat if you use Surf / Ice Beam / any move neutral against Water (note that Dig / Earthquake are a better choice to get rid of Ninetales / Flareon because of their high Special). Kadabra will be easily dealt with: use a physical move, and be sure to heal Blastoise if it runs low on HP. The biggest issue will be Magneton and Jolteon. The former can only use ThunderShock, so Blastoise will be able to take it down. However, Jolteon can use Thunder, so give Blastoise an X Speed if you want to KO it with Dig or Earthquake. * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): Because she uses mostly bulky Water-type Pokémon, Lorelei is hard to defeat with Blastoise. However, if you really want to defeat her with your favorite turtle, you can still teach it Earthquake or keep Dig. Dewgong is perfect to give Blastoise an X Accuracy. Then you will be able to Fissure these 5 bulky Pokémon. And don't try to kill her Pokémon with Earthquake or Body Slam. It will work on Dewgong and Cloyster, but Slowbro will just boost its Special with Amnesia and then sweep your Blastoise (and your whole team if you can't stop it). * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): ''' Bruno is a joke. If your Blastoise is around level 55, Surf will OHKO all of his Pokémon, except Machamp. It will take two Surf to defeat Machamp, while it can hardly scratch Blastoise. * '''Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Just Dig or Earthquake her Pokémon (except Golbat: just Blizzard it). If her Gengar puts Blastoise to sleep, use your Poké Flute. Next! * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): Blizzard. That's all. Just beware of Gyarados' Hyper Beam. Aerodactyl will be faster than Blastoise so use a recovery item if it runs low on HP. And if you fear to miss Blizzard, just give Blastoise an X Accuracy. * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): ''' Kill Sandslash with Surf. Your rival's Water-type Pokémon can be taken down by Blastoise, but it may take a long time. Exeggutor is 2HKO'd by Blizzard, and can only use LeechSeed on Blastoise. Use Dig/Earthquake on Ninetales/Flareon (they have high Special, so Ground-type moves do more damage than Water-type ones). As usual, Magneton and Jolteon are big threat for Blastoise. You can hope to take them down with Dig/Earthquake, but keep in mind that Jolteon can use Thunder, so Blastoise may need a X Speed to use Earthquake before if you want it to survive. Alakazam is also a threat: Kinesis can make Blastoise's accuracy drop, and Psychic will deal a huge amount of damage. An X Speed can help Blastoise take Alakazam down more safely; alternatively, you can set up against one of his less threatening Pokémon, such as Sandslash, before you sweep the rest. * '''Post-Game: Mewtwo is a tough opponent. If you want to handle with with Blastoise, be careful. }} Moves In Pokémon Red and Blue, Squirtle begins with Tackle and Tail Whip. Bubble is learnt at level 8, and Water Gun at level 15. In Pokémon Yellow, you get it at level 10. Water Gun is still learnt at level 15. And this is all, folks! Indeed, the other moves that are learnt by Wartortle and Blastoise aren't worth it. Bite (level 24) comes too late: you will have better TM moves at this point of the game. Withdraw (level 31) is pretty much useless. And the same goes for Skull Bash, learnt by Blastoise at level 42: why bother keeping a two-turn move, and a Normal-type one to boot, when you can just use a single-turn move twice? Only Hydro Pump (Blastoise, level 52) can be interesting. It is powerful and you get it just when you are about to fight against the Pokémon League. Unfortunately, Surf is still more accurate, and powerful enough to OHKO or 2HKO your foes. In fact, the Squirtle line shines thanks to its wonderful TM compatibility in this generation. Mega Punch can replace Tackle as soon as you get it in Mt. Moon. Then, once you have reached the S.S. Anne, Body Slam will be your friend: more accurate and more powerful, with a nice paralysis chance. BubbleBeam can be used instead of Water Gun after you beat Misty. It will be your main Water-type move until you get Surf. Dig is a wonderful move in order to one-shot pesky Electric-type Pokémon which can harm your favorite turtle. Then, Earthquake can replace it if you don't want to lose a turn. Blastoise can also use Fissure to OHKO bulky opponents, but this type of move depends on Speed in this generation, and Blastoise arguably doesn't have a lot of that. Ice Beam and Blizzard are a great means to get rid of Grass-type Pokémon. And they enable Blastoise to beat Lance's dragons. Blastoise can also make use of some defensive TMs, like Double Team, Reflect or Toxic. But when you can just sweep through the game, why bother? Recommended moveset: Surf, Body Slam, Earthquake / Dig, Ice Beam / Blizzard Other Squirtle's stats Wartortle's stats Blastoise's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? As soon as possible. In Pokémon Red and Blue, Squirtle should evolve just before or just after your fight against Brock. In Pokémon Yellow, make it evolve after you get it. In all Generation I games, Wartortle should evolve during your time in Celadon City, especially if you plan to take the Gym down by using your water turtle; if not, you can wait a bit more, but you shouldn't be stuck with Wartortle until Koga. * How good is the Squirtle line in a Nuzlocke? Good. Squirtle can run through the game almost without breaking a sweat. Just spam TM moves. * Weaknesses: Electric, Grass * Resistances: Fire, Water, Ice * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Bug, Dragon, Fighting, Flying, Ghost, Ground, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Rock Category:Red/Blue/Yellow Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses